


minority

by Ricky B (littletoes101)



Series: Survivors [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Apocalyptic AU, Family Planning, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, everyone lives au, survivors au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 17:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16202219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B
Summary: It does not take a majority to prevail... but rather an irate, tireless minority, keen on setting brushfires of freedom in the minds of men. (Samuel Adams)Ruruka Ando considers starting a family, perhaps. A part of the Survivors AU, more information inside in the notes. Seiko is kind of only mentioned, more or less.





	minority

**Author's Note:**

> so the basics of the survivors au is:
> 
> \- end of the world happened still thanks to junko but all of the games were fake and the events of dr3 didn't happen at all  
> \- so everyone's alive, essentially  
> \- science and technology still exists it's just widely unused bc most of the people who know how to use it are dead  
> \- the ndrv3 kids were actually talented, there was no memory fabrication  
> \- this whole timeline generally takes place a few years after the events of ndrv3 unless otherwise stated
> 
> if anything else is confusing please do let me know

**minority - ruruka/sonosuke**

_It does not take a majority to prevail... but rather an irate, tireless minority, keen on setting brushfires of freedom in the minds of men. (Samuel Adams)_

Ruruka Ando has never considered herself much of… anything, really. She’s an Ultimate Confectioner, and really? That’s all she’s good at.

That’s all she’s ever been good at.

But now that she’s one in a very small minority of people who still hold hope in their hearts…

She supposes it’s time to step up.

Thank all gods that Sonosuke and Seiko are there with her. It takes a lot of time of soul-searching, apologizing, and healing for them to mend the relationship that was broken so many years ago, but eventually, Ruruka’s just as happy being hand-in-hand with Seiko as she is with Sonosuke.

Ruruka’s no good at fighting, she knows that. She can charm her way out of shitty situations sometimes, sure, but that doesn’t really help against humans who’ve lost all of their humanity. So, instead, Ruruka takes up a different role: she’s a den mother now.

Sonosuke expressed a desire for children once, when they were alone and watching over the 77th class who had yet to awaken from their comas. He took her hand in his and kissed it, spoke gently of his visions of three wonderful children. Ruruka remembers laughing and rolling her eyes; as if any child that comes from her would be wonderful.

But the thought took root, and while she’s nowhere near ready to even consider bearing her own… she supposes she can start with some of the ones who need someone to step in now that their biological parents are gone.

It’s almost strange how caring for others makes her feel. As though she’s good at something.

Ruruka’s grateful that there’s still ingredients left on Earth to make sweets with. There’s even stuff at HQ to make sugar-free confections, which she does for Seiko and the children who can’t have sweets. For those who can have regular sugar, though, she does her usual thing. For some reason, even in the midst of all this despair, it’s amazing how something as simple as seeing a child smile after eating a treat can give her so much hope.

_Take that, Enoshima._

She’s leaning over the stove of the HQ’s East Wing. It’s probably two, three in the morning. Ruruka doesn’t check. She’s not tired. One of the orphans is having a birthday tomorrow and this cake and pie mixture needs all of her attention, demands it. She’s already made the sugar-free ones and set them off to the side to cool, for Seiko and the others, of course. Now she’s working on the grand finale, the main course. If she can’t make a beautiful three-tiered layered chocolate cake with whipped icing even in the middle of the apocalypse, she doesn’t deserve to call herself an Ultimate Confectioner.

Even so, Ruruka doesn’t flinch when she feels Sonosuke’s cold fingers on the bare skin of her arm, sleeves rolled up to keep flour from dirtying them. She just keeps working, even when she feels the warm, damp press of his lips upon her cheek. His arms wrap around her waist and she leans into him a little.

Dear gods, she loves this man.

“Ruruka,” he says softly. Gently. “There’s… been talk amongst other people. That we need to spread hope to fight despair. And that… we should pursue our lives.” Sonosuke closes his eyes, gently rubs his cheek against Ruruka’s. “I want… I want to continue my life with you. I want to take the next step.”

Ruruka’s hands pause in their incessant mixing for just a moment. She tilts her chin up to look at him over her shoulder.

His breath comes shaky. “Ruruka Ando. If -- if you would like to -- I --”

Sonosuke swallows. His hands are still trembling, but his voice is a little more steady.

“Will you do the honor of marrying Seiko and me?”

She would’ve dropped her spoon had she still been holding it.

“You… and Seiko?” Ruruka murmurs.

“She wanted me to ask all at once. She knew I was going to propose anyway, and she thought it’d be better just to put them together.” Sonosuke’s hands wander to her hips. “I promise. You can ask her yourself, if you’d like. But you know how she can get.”

Ruruka chuckles, light and airy like a French pastry. “Oh, believe me, honey, I know. I…”

She pauses, thinks of all of the hope she’s already given to so many others. She can do this for the people she loves the most in the world.

“... Sonosuke Izayoi?” Ruruka says, turning around to face him fully, to look him in the eyes. She takes his hand. “And… Seiko Kimura, since I have this feeling she can hear me even now. I will marry you.”

There’s no diamond ring, but there is a necklace with a locket. On one side, Ruruka decides to put a picture of the three of them.

The other space is left blank. For their children, of course.


End file.
